The Demon In Me
by Alice C. Ravenwood
Summary: Inuyasha's own careless stupidity may be his downfall and Kagome may have to pay the ultimate price. But what is that price? Something Inuyasha could never afford.
1. Frustration

I must have been lying here for hours, staring at this stupid ceiling. Like it has the answers to all my questions. What a boring color. Next chance I get, I'm repainting it. Maybe red, with a silver and gold trim . . . stop it! You're mad, remember? I turned to my side to look at the clock on my bed side table. 3:40. Yep, I've been lying here for nearly four and a half hours. I also haven't been able to sleep in nearly four and a half hours.

I know why too, because I'm mad. At him. At her. At myself. I'm mad at them because of what they did. But I'm mad with myself for being mad at them. I have no right to be. To be angry or jealous or hurt, by any stretch. They're grown adults; they can do what they want. He has no tie to me. He doesn't know about how I feel. At the most, he probably thinks of me as a friend. Maybe not even his closest. I am a girl, it would stand to reason that he would be closer to a male friend then to me, even if he has known me longer.

It was stupid to think that his feelings could change. How do you forget someone you love(d) so strongly, so quickly? Here's a better question; do you ever forget them? Can you ever stop loving them? If that were possible, wouldn't it have happened?

I thought I could handle it, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to carry this anymore. The weight has been pushing down on me harder and harder with every step. There are times, when my heart just gains a mind of its own. And at the worst possible moment, it's in so much pain. Like one of my arrows went straight threw it. And then I can feel it shatter into more pieces then the shards we have to collect.

If I wanted to be honest with myself, then I'd have to admit that these last five hours haven't been about anger, or even jealousy. They've been about a deep hurt. Maybe a little jealousy and anger sprinkled in every hour or so. You sit for five hours with my emotional baggage, a change in what I'm feeling is understandable. But none of that justifies all these negative thoughts towards people who don't really deserve it.

A yawn, my first in hours. At least I'll get some sleep. At that moment, I was suddenly too tired to really move. I somehow muster enough energy to hit the light switch of the lamp near my bed. I'm too tired to lift the covers or even realize that I hadn't changed into pajamas. I hadn't planned on staying, I just wanted some space to clear my head, can't get anymore space then a different time period.

Everyone will be surprised to see me at the breakfast table, considering I snuck in. I didn't want to wake anyone.

And even though I'm tired now, my mind is still whirring. What to do, what to say. Whether or not to go back tomorrow, or give it a few days, attempt to catch up with schoolwork (chances: zero). See my friends; it's been weeks since we've all been together. And I can't talk to them about this. They'd just give me advice that won't be that good. Mostly because I can't tell them any of the story. They still think I'm perpetually sick, instead of jumping down a well to travel through time. Maybe Mom. She'd be good, no one knows like she does.

If I do decide to go back, I should defiantly talk to Sango. If there was anyone in the world more qualified than her, please send them to me, because we need to talk.

But the worst part of asking someone else for advice is that they never tell you what to do. It's always the same; they make you spill your guts out, like you're in some sappy movie. Then they all say same thing, all along the same lines, "Follow your heart," "What is your heart telling you?" but what if your heart is wrong? What if it can't make up its stupid mind? What if you're trapped in that silly song from that movie that says you're head is screaming to forget it, but your heart is screaming to hold on until the very end. I was getting a headache. So many questions were running through my head that I didn't realize that my eyes were hot. I don't have to open them to know why.

* * *

><p>The light in the window went out. Does that mean she's asleep?<p>

**AN- No, I dont own Inuyasha. (Wish I did, then it would be _slightly_ different. Just a _little ;_) Check out my other stories! Oh! and review, please! **

**PS- Can't wait for you guys to see the next couple of chapters! I think the Yashers (That a real thing? Hmm, is now.) will LOVE it! TTFN! **


	2. Enlightenment?

No, you idiot, no one falls asleep that fast. I had decided to wait in my hiding spot for a bit. No one's going to look up a tree. I've wanted to talk to her since I realized what happened. But when I looked in through her window, she looked so mad that even if it wasn't for me, she'd yell "SIT!" until I broke a hole through her bedroom floor into the kitchen, and then yell it some more. Kagome can be merciless when it comes to these damn beads of subjugation.

My eyelids are starting to get heavy; it's got to be really late. As quietly as I could, I jumped down from this tree. However, it didn't turn out the way I planned. Like when you try to be quiet so you don't wake anyone, everything seems extremely loud!

When my feet touched the ground, I lost my balance. My ankles bent which forced me into a somersault. I then rolled on the ground, but I didn't just roll, I rolled into something. Something that was big, metal and loud. Ow! and it really hurt.

It's that stupid iron cart Kagome's always riding around on instead of on my back. I offer to carry her around; it's no big deal, to a demon like me. Even if I was only half. She may as well be a bag of feathers. But no, she has to ride this thing. Whatever. She can do what she wants.

I rubbed my head; I couldn't smell any blood but I'm going to have a bad bruise tomorrow. I cracked my neck. Yeah, now I feel better.

Until I looked up at the house, and a light was on in a window.

"Yelp!" I shouted out of panic. Stupidly, actually. I was afraid of being seen, so of course I made a noise that brought attention to me. I ran and hid in a bush, cramped up like a pretzel. Good thing I did and that I'm fast, because that window with the light was opened. It wasn't Kagome, maybe my luck was changing. It was her mother. She must've thought I was a bandit or something. If my luck continues, maybe she won't come out here.

Yes! The light is out and she is gone! I unwind, and crack my neck again. It was starting to get stiff from the position I was in. Felt like I was there for hours. That's when I noticed Kagome's cart. It now, has a very large dent in it. One that wouldn't hide easily. It's tempting to try and fix it; but Kagome's mad enough as it is. The last time I tried to fix one of these things, I made everything a whole lot worse. I'm not doing that all over again. So picked up the useless thing and chucked it as far as I could. That's pretty damn far.

I was dusting my hands when there was this really loud bang. Maybe just throwing it wasn't a good idea. I ran into the bush again. Not wanting to be seen. But the light didn't turn on this time. Guess I didn't wake anyone up. Good.

I jumped onto the roof, quietly this time, heading back to the well. I was causing too much damage in Kagome's time. If I stayed any longer, I might make Kagome's anger at me permanent; then I'd never see her again.

Just as I was about to make another leap towards the well, I stopped. I was right above Kagome's room. Her window was right there. If she woke up, then she would defiantly create a hole from telling me to "Sit!" so much. But I had to.

I quietly slid the window open. Even though it was dark, my demon eyes could still see well enough without much light.

Kagome lay on her bed, still wearing that weird outfit from her time she's always got on. It's so short, but I don't mind too much. Uh, never mind.

"Mm," that sound came from Kagome. I froze. Did I say that out loud? Did she hear me? This time, I quietly dove under her bed. But nothing.

I crawled out, slowly. I looked at her bed, she was still asleep. I hadn't been caught yet. She had only rolled over on her bed; now she was facing me. She made a noise again.

Her face looked uncomfortable. I wanted to help her, but I didn't know what to do. I'm not good with touchy stuff. That's when I noticed she didn't have a blanket on. Humans get cold, right? There was one at the end of the bed, so I picked it up and covered her with it. Then I stood there. Still not sure I did the right thing.

After a minute, her face changed. It was more peaceful. I smiled. I knew I was good with this stuff.

I sat on the floor, next to her bed for a while. Just for a little bit. I was watching her sleep. Something interesting about it.

She looked so young, like a little kid. I don't know why, but I found it attractive. Never mind.

There was light. The sun was coming up.

I took the hint. I should go before Kagome wakes up and yells at me. I opened the window again and jumped onto the ground. This time I kept my balance. I looked up and that's when I saw it. I hadn't noticed it before, but I could see it now. The tree. The one I had been sitting in while waiting for Kagome to go to sleep. But it wasn't just a tree. It was our tree. The tree I had been stuck to for fifty years when Kikyo sealed me to it with her sacred arrow. The one Kagome had saved me from. It was that same tree.

Without noticing, I had walked up to it. It still looked the same. I don't know how I didn't recognize it. It even smelled the same. I couldn't stop myself, I lifted my hand and placed it on the trunk; there was this big dent in it, like someone had a sword and carved into the wood. I felt the grooves, the notches, the cuts. It was rough.

That's when I realized, what this mark was. Me. That curse must've been so strong, it had affected the tree too, giving it a huge gash, almost like a scar, in the middle of the trunk. Would I still be pinned to this tree, five hundred years later if Kagome hadn't come back through the well and saved me? Would I have just died on the tree and the arrow would still be sticking out with bones all old and dried up at the base? Five years later, wouldn't they be nothing but dust? What a dark thought.

The sun was getting high up in the sky now. I better get back before I'm noticed. With one last look at Kagome's window, I leapt through the air to the shed where the well was and jumped through to the other side.

**AN- Aw, couldn't resist. Don't worry minions- er- um- readers, action is coming! WOO! Promise! (crosses fingers behind back) I just love Inuyasha and can't wait for the rest of this story to unfold and see the it take shape. Wow, okay, that was serious, um, don't be a meany and please review this scene-y. *v* And we're back to silly! Yay! Check out my other stories too! **


	3. The Highs are Better Than The Lows

I was aware of the sun before I woke up. I could feel the warm rays on me, but I wasn't sure which part. My whole body was warm, as if I was bathed in the sun's light. It felt comforting.

But it couldn't be the sun, it wasn't heavy. Warm light was weightless. But something bulky and heavy was on top of me. I couldn't register exactly what it was. Once my haze from my sleep cleared, I realized what it was; my blanket. Someone had come in middle of the night and thought I looked cold. Mom, somehow you knew I was home. I smiled at that and threw off my covers.

I stretched every joint and muscle I had. I felt refreshed from my sleep. I really had needed it, because now I was calm. Well, calmer. Maybe, I'd feel better with some food in me.

I hopped off my bed, when I realized, I had fallen asleep in my uniform. It looked all rumpled and dirty. I'll run it through the washer before I leave. But leave for where? I still hadn't decided if I was going to school or back to the Feudal Era. Well, today is Sunday, so that means no to school, at least for today. That would give me one more day to think about whether or not to go back.

If I wanted to be honest with myself, then I'd have to say that I probably was going to go back. I always do this, punish myself. Put myself in a situation where I know it'll hurt after all the good I have felt. But the good is too good to just forget. When he's not around, it's like there's this black hole where my stomach is. No one can hurt me like he can and no one can make me feel as good as he can. Life sucks.

I'm not sure who was more surprised; them or me. I walked into the kitchen and three pairs of eyes widened in disbelief and shock. Then a fourth pair widened in disbelief; to their disbelief.

"Hey Sis!" My little brother finally spoke first, "I didn't know you were home!" he said joyfully as he bit into his pastry with his eyes tightly closed and a huge smile on his face.

"I didn't want to wake anyone," I said as I took my seat and grabbed a similar pastry to my brother Sota's. Then I looked around the table. "None of you knew I came back?"

"Mm mm," My mom sounded as she shook her head 'no'. Grandpa nodded no too.

"Huh," I sounded, not wanting to alert anyone to my confusion. _Then who put my blanket on me last night?_ I thought. I shrugged it off as I bit into my pastry. Maybe I had pulled it on myself and was just too tired to remember.

We talked for awhile, how everything had been over here, everything over there. I tiptoed around very recent events, but tried not to raise awareness about it. Until finally my grandpa asked, "So Kagome, how long do we have you for?"

I guess I had had my decision made. "Not long. Just today." I said casually, hoping they wouldn't pry. Unfortunately, what you want never happens, so I got. . .

"Did you have a fight with Inuyasha?"

"Why only a day?"

"What about your studies?"

"Is he not letting you stay long?" Except, all at once.

I looked up at my mom. Somehow she seemed able to read my look, while Sota and Grandpa kept asking their questions. Finally she said, "Enough!"

That shut the two of them up.

"Sota, Dad, why don't the two of you go out to the shed and, Dad you can finally teach Sota about the importance of having a dried blowfish over every third room in the house."

My grandpa's face lit up. He stood and grabbed my brother's arm. "Come Sota. I have been telling your mother that you kids could do with more knowledge in such matters. Glad to see she finally agrees."

"But Gramps, I-" Too late, they were out the door and on their way to the shed where Grandpa kept dried blowfish and powdered shark tongues and other weird items that normal people never had to deal with.

Mom waited for the sound of the shed door slamming. She then let out a deep breath. She sat down across from me, her cup of tea in hand. I looked down at my plate; I'm not sure why but I didn't want to look her in the eye.

"Kagome."

That caught my attention. I looked up at her face, it was kind and concerned.

"What's wrong," she asked. When I didn't answer and kept staring up at the ceiling, she cleared her throat. It brought my attention back. In a more forceful tone, though still concerned, she said, "What happened?"

"Nothing important." I looked back at my plate again.

"Kagome," she put her cup down. "If it wasn't important it wouldn't be upsetting you, now would it?" I shook my head but still didn't say anything.

"Kagome, look at me." I did. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Because you're going to think that I'm stupid for feeling the way I feel. And if I tell you why I'm feeling that way, then you're only going to think that I'm more stupid."

I felt my mom's hands on mine. They were warm and comforting. I felt her fingers under my chin, then I felt my chin rise, until my eyes were level with hers.

"I would never, ever think you're stupid. Now, if you don't want to tell me, that's okay. You are absolutely allowed some things to yourself. But if it's hurting you, then you've got to tell me something, because I'm not going to watch my daughter be tortured by her own emotions."

That made me want to hug her so bad. How do moms know that exact thing to say? And it always is exactly what you need to hear, at that moment.

"Thanks Mom." I broke our hug. "I'll come back as soon as I can." I got up from the table, put my dishes in the sink and ran up to my room.

"So you are going back?" She actually sounded a little sad.

"I have to Mom, they need me. And I need them. We're friends. And I need him. Ugh! There I said it! I need him. I – NEED - HIM! Who am I kidding? Everyone knows. Well, everyone except him. I need him Mom. I'm just miserable when he's not around. I don't know. Maybe once we find all these stupid shards and there's no longer an excuse to keep going back there, I'll grow out of it or something. But, I don't want to. This is all so new, and unfamiliar. And I hate that he can hurt me so easily, but the highs are better than the lows. If that ever changes-"

I stopped there. I didn't even want to think about that. I looked up at my mom, but she wasn't sitting at the table anymore. She was standing near me with my bag in her hands. I hugged her again and ran off to change into clean clothes before I said my goodbyes to everyone else. I was going back.

I opened the shed door and there was the well. I still don't know why or how it works; just that somehow it takes me to the feudal era, 500 years into the past. To Inuyasha. I stood on the ledge. Why was I so hesitant? Something felt weird. Maybe that was just that part of me telling me that I shouldn't be doing what I'm doing. But, of course I ignore it and dive right into the well. I immediately saw the beautiful purple blue light. It seems like I'm diving into a dream every time I make this trip. I wonder if Inuyasha feels the same way when he sees this.

But something felt wrong. Usually, this light is warm and comforting. But it was ice cold and prickly, like hundreds of needles. Finally, I reached the other side of the well. Never had I been happier to do so. I climbed up quickly; I really wanted to see Sango and Shippo and everyone, especially Inuyasha. Finally, I reached the top of well. You'd think that climb would have gotten easier with practice. Actually, in a way it had, Inuyasha usually carried me up.

I threw my bag to the ground, closed my eyes and took deep breaths, that climb had really taken the wind out of me. Once I regained myself, I did a stretch or two, picked up my bag and set off for Keade's home, hopefully, everyone was still there. But I didn't make it more than two steps when I felt something. A jewel shard was near. More than one actually and I didn't have my bow or arrows and I was alone. But I didn't have time to do anything. Not even call for help. I felt a powerful gust of wind and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I know that scent. I can't ever forget it. Kagome. She came back! I jumped off the fence and ran to meet her at the well when I realized something was wrong; her scent wasn't close. It was far and difficult to reach. But I know her scent better than any other. I tried to concentrate so I could find her. I closed my eyes and tried to see with my nose. It lead me up, into a tree. The higher I got, the closer her scent. I opened my eyes and saw it.<p>

Kagura's feather.

And Ka-Kagome.

KAGOME!

**AN- Hey everybody! _Behind the Scenes Feature_: (for those who are interested) Kagome's speech to her mother was inspired by Catherine's to Nelly Dean in Wuthering Heights. _I am Heathcliff and Heathcliff is me!_ (Yeah, I sounded pretentious there.) When I started this story I didn't really have a plot, now its going somewhere. Yay!**


	4. He Can't Have Her!

"What is he yelling about now?" Shippo asked. Sango and Miroku were looking around. They too had heard a loud sound, but didn't know what it was.

"Shippo, you know what that was?" Sango asked. She was holding her cat demon Kirara. But Kirara jumped to the ground and smelled the air. Then, her ears perked up and she hissed before she transformed into her larger, fanged form; it was bigger than a bear.

"Kirara?" Miroku asked.

"That was Inuyasha screaming like a banshee," Shippo said. He climbed up Miroku until he was on his shoulder. He cocked his head, as if it would help him hear better.

"Something's wrong." Sango changed into her Demon Slayer uniform. How did she do that so fast? With razor focus, she pulled everyone onto Kirara's back. "Let's go!" And they were off.

Kirara's eyesight was better than most, and she saw a small red figure jumping throughout the trees. She made a noise indicating to Sango.

"Good job, girl. Follow him."

_How could I let this happen?_

Inuyasha was jumping higher, longer and faster than he ever had in his life. Kagura's stupid feather was fast, but not fast enough. He was keeping good time, enough to keep her in sight.

"Kagura!" he yelled trying to get her attention

"Ah, Inuyasha." She looked down at him. Somehow, she steered the thing and talked to him at the same time. "Good, you got Naraku's message. It would've been a waste if you missed it."

"Give her BACK!" Inuyasha ran faster now. If he gained enough speed, then maybe. . .

"You want her?" Kagura teased. She pulled out her stupid fan. "Then come a get your precious lover." Then she waved her fan and blades of wind shot out. Inuyasha pulled out his sword to defend himself easily. But, it had slowed him down; he was farther behind Kagura now.

"URG!" he growled like a frustrated German Shepard, then ran as fast as his legs would allow. _I can't lose her. I can't lose her._

Desperate, and lacking of total rational thinking at the moment, Inuyasha did something, well, stupid. He lifted his Tetsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted.

Good news and bad news. Good news: it did what it was supposed to do; hit Kagura's flying feather. The bad news? Kagome was ON that feather.

But it was only after when Inuyasha realized what he'd done. He destroyed the feather, but now Kagome was falling. Quickly, Inuyasha jumped into the air, arms in position to catch the falling girl who was unconscious. "Kagome! Wake Up!"

CRACK! Inuyasha was lying on his stomach. An attack from behind. He coughed and looked up trying to find who had done that so he'd know who chop in half with his sword.

"Nice to see you again Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled again and was back on his bare feet, sword at the ready. He recognized that voice and hearing it made his blood boil.

"What do you want with Kagome, Hakudōshi?" Each word was spat out like vemon. Dogs are very territorial and do not like when unfriendly strangers intrude on their home.

He was floating in his red sphere barrier. Kagura was inside with him with Kagome was over her shoulders, still unconscious. Inuyasha growled.

"Don't want to spoil the surprise, Inuyasha." Hakudōshi sneered. "Considering how much trouble Naraku has to go through."

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's weapon came spinning; it hit the barrier, but only enough to shake it a little.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. He jumped off Kirara and stood next to Inuyasha, hands on his rosary.

"No, you'll hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Kagura has Kagome!" Shippo shouted from Kirara's back. Sango and Miroku's eyes widened when they realized that their small fox friend was right. They had Kagome trapped behind an impenatrable barrier.

"Wise choice, Inuyasha." The barrier started to fade. "Naraku is waiting in the East. If you want to see your beloved again, you'll have to find him first." And the red sphere was gone.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The large tree toppled over. The tenth one to do so.

"You can't go, Inuyasha," Shippo pleaded as clung to his friend's back as he sped through the forest at top speed. "Naraku's trap is so obvious!"

"I know that! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Another tree went down. They weren't in his way.

"I'm not leaving her alone with Him!"

Shippo started to cry. "I love Kagome too! But we have to find another way to save her, together. One that won't get her killed!"

Without losing any speed, he reached down and plucked the small fox demon from his leg where he clung. "Shut up Shippo." And he tossed the young one aside as he kept running and running. And he wasn't going to stop.

"JERK!" Shippo yelled. Then he yelled for a ride, Sango had been trying to keep up with the red blur up ahead.

"We've brought you the girl." Kagura took Kagome off her shoulders and laid her on the ground. She made a small grunt. She would wake up soon.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with her?"

Naraku, the most evil being, turned around and made sure these two had done their job, then laughed in his throaty, evil way. "Just a little surprise I've planned for Inuyasha and all his little friends." He laughed again as he held in his hands an almost finished Shikon Jewel.

**AN- Hi! I like talking to you guys. Hope you like Chapter 4. Writing for Naraku was hard. Anyway, do you have any idea what his plan is? Well, do ya? If you do, tell me, because I have no idea! Before you guys have a heartattack, I do know where this is going, kinda. =] Don't worry baby birds, I'll feed you. Only if you review! =]**

***Teaser Alert***

**Chapter 5 is tentatively titled _Dreamer's Reality_. I'll let you mull on that for a couple of days. Til next time my minons- er readers. **


	5. Dreamer's Reality

"Come Kanna."

The small childlike demon entered the room. Her robes and her hair were pure white, with two white blossoms on either side of her head. Even her skin appeared to be white. In contrast her eyes were a soulless black. Looking into them was like looking into a dark cave or a deep well. They were empty and hollow.

In her hands was her demonic mirror, the one she never let out of her sight. She stood in the doorway and waited for his command.

"Begin."

Wordlessly, Kanna walked from the doorway and stood on the other side of the unconscious Kagoma lying in the middle of the floor. Kanna accessed the power in her mirror. With the unfinished jewel in his hand, energy began to flow in between the incomplete Shikon No Tama and Kanna's mirror.

The power continued to flow, building with each pass. Kagura's eyes watched the energy with curiosity. What was he doing?

"Kagura," he said in his deep tone. She stood at attention, albeit begrudgingly. "As we discussed."

She nodded and took out her red and white fan. Naraku gestured towards where he wanted her to stand, the opposite side of him and Kanna, creating a large triangle. Though she still didn't know what he was doing, Kagura raised her fan, poised to strike.

"Dance of the Dreamer's Reality"

I'm coming Kagome. You know that I am. I'm coming. I'm always coming for you. You know that. No matter where you are or how far away, I'm always coming to get you.

"What is that stench?"

"Is something the matter my lord?" Jaken, the little imp demon, asked after the inaudible musing from his master.

The daiyōkai did not answer.

His young human ward, Rin, who had been picking wildflowers, looked up. Worriedly, she asked, "Are you okay Lord Sesshōmaru?"

After a long moment of silence the intimidating demon took off without a word.

"Wait my Lord!" Jaken started running after his master, but his little legs were not fast enough to keep up and he stumbled. Face full of dirt he shouted, "Wait for me!"

"Climb on Master Jaken," Rin shouted from on top of Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon demon she always rode. Rin held out her hand and the little imp climbed up. "Follow Lord Sesshōmaru!"

And off the flew, trying to keep with a demon who could possible outrun Superman.

"Kouga, what are you smiling about?" Ginta, one of his companions asked in his gruff voice.

The leader of the wolf demon tribe didn't answer, he wordlessly jumped up, strechted his jewel sharded legs and took off in a tornado whirlwind.

"Ugh, not again!" Ginta whined before he took off running after his chief.

"Hey Kouga! Wait up!" shouted Hakkaku, his other companion, in his bullwinkle voice. He caught up to Ginta, "Think it's Kagome?"

"What else?" Ginta's gruff voice rhetorically asked with a shrug as they tried to keep up with a guy who has two shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel. One in each of his legs.

Far ahead, Kouga wore a smug smile. _Kagome,_ he mused to himself the name of his self-proclaimed bride. _I promise that one day soon, you will be my meinu._

Suddenly I could smell it. Her scent. She's far away but I got her. "Kagome," I said out loud; I couldn't contain my excitement. Trying not to lose the scent, I breathed it in deeply. Blah!

What is that? It's Kagome's scent, but it wass mixed with something I didn't recognize. _Someone could be with her_. It only made me run faster.

**AN- Thanks everyone for your reviews and support! I love each and everyone one of you and I mean it! Chapter 6 is coming along, currently under construction. Hope to see you guys soon! Check out my other stories if you get bored waiting. Oh, this is gonna be good! Later Minions!**


	6. More Than Just a Migraine

Ow, my head. It felt like I was being repeatedly hit in the head with a baseball bat. Instinctively, my hand went to my forehead. Ugh, this was a massive migraine. I opened my eyes but I couldn't really see; everything looked really bright. Then I started to see squiggly lines and a black rim formed around my vision. Making a decision I knew I would regret, I sat up and it felt like I was moving in slow motion. Wish I had some Tylenol. Gramps would probably have me suck on a frozen frog or something.

Then, suddenly it disappeared.

The squiggly lines, the brightness, the rimmed vision, even the blinding pain in my head, were all gone. Actually, the pain hadn't completely vanished, but it had subsided enough that I could suffer through it.

Finally, I was able to focus on the surroundings. Maple trees, bird tweets, dirt. I was in the middle of a forest. How'd I get here? The last thing I could remember was being exhausted after climbing out of the Bone Eater's Well, then nothing. Maybe I had been so worn out, that I fainted and hit my head as I fell on the ground.

I stood up and dusted my skirt when I noticed it. The smell was so strong, I don't know how I didn't notice it before. Sakura trees. They smelled so sweet, I just had to find them. I followed the smell. It was easy because it was so strong, there must be dozens of them.

Five minutes of walking and still no cherry blossoms. But I could smell them; with every step, it got stronger. Was imagining it? Did the fall mess with my head and make me hallucinate the smell of cherry blossom trees?

No, because I found it. A clearing with a Sakura tree. But only one and it was small. The whole thing looked like it could fit into Keade's hut, with the top branches just scraping the top of the roof.

It was so small and nowhere close to where I had been. So, how did I smell this? There hadn't been a wind, not that I could feel. But, the sweet aroma had been so strong. Weird.

Where was my bag? I must've left it where I'd woken up. With one look back at the tree, I turned around and began walking back.

But then I stopped.

I hadn't walked straight when looking for the Sakura tree. I didn't know how I was going to find my way back. Then the wind blew towards me and another smell hit me. Maple trees. I had been near maple trees when I woke. What was going on?

Better than nothing, I followed the smell, until I was back where I started and found my bag laying on the ground. I pulled it on my back, and now, I had to find my way to the village. But I didn't recognize these trees. First off, there were no Sakura or maple trees anywhere near Keade's and I have spent a lot of time in "The Forest of Inuyasha."

I found a road and followed it. Again, better than nothing.

There was a feeling, like an instinct only stronger, and it was telling me to keep walking down this road. It was odd, to say the least.

I walked for two or three hours and hadn't passed a single person or village. It was like being the only survivor in zombie movie. But I didn't get tired, not at all. The longer I walked, it seemed the stronger my legs got. I got an ache in them, but it wasn't from fatigue, it was like they wanted to run.

I had to sit down and think, so I found a big rock and settled. I looked at the surroundings and that's when I noticed that the forest was so clear. I could see everything so well defined. There was a tree that had to be half a kilometer away, at least, but I could see leaves on it so clearly, I swear, I could the veins on them. The weird thing is, is that none of this was freaking me out. However, that was about to change.

My shoulder was itchy. Without looking, I raised my hand and scratched with my nails. Ow! I must've scratched too hard. That's when I smelled it. Inuyasha had described it to once before but I had to make sure. I pulled my hand into eyesight; my fingers were bloody. And that's not the disturbing part. My fingernails were four times longer then they were before.

OW! There was a burning pain at the top head. My hands immediately capped the opposite sides of my head. My eyes widened; now I was freaking out. I could feel on the top of my head was a pair of triangles. Furry triangles. Like cat ears. Like Inuyasha's demon ears.

**AN- Dun. DUN. DUN! But you weren't expecting that. Story's just gettting started, so don't go anywhere. When you finish reading and if you feel the need to fill the void of the Alicelessness, you are free to read my other stories, (she says as she shameless hocks her stories) Review and you shall be loved.**


	7. Hanyou

_What is happening to me?_ Kagome covered the animal ears growing out of the top of her head; she was absolutely terrified.

"My plan has officially begun." Naraku's evil cackle echoed throughout his hideout as he watched his victim through Kanna's mirror.

The image then switched to boy with white hair and large red robe running like a bat out of hell. A throaty laugh rang throughout the castle. "Inuyasha, it was just too easy for you to fall into my trap, and I will finally kill you. With the woman you love as my weapon."

* * *

><p><em>I can see her!<em> Inuyasha sped through the forest like bullet out of a gun. Kagome was covering her head. It looked like she had been injured. _Naraku, if you made Kagome suffer in anyway, I will kill you._ "Kagome!"

She looked up; she'd heard a familiar voice from a distance away. _Inuyasha!_ She could see him, hear him. Smell him. That's right, something was wrong with her. He couldn't see her like this. He was still far enough away, so she left her bag and took off running.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. She didn't stop. _Doesn't she recognize me?_ He kept running; it'd be easy to catch up with her.

Kagome had never run so fast in her life. But she wasn't tired at all. Normally, she'd have to stop because she'd need to throw up. That's how fast she was running.

Inuyasha ran to actually catch up with her. _How is she running this fast?_ He finally caught the scent of her blood. It was different; it was her scent, her normal scent, but there was something else. Her blood smelled like his blood. The blood of a half-demon.

"Kagome!" He shouted again. She didn't slow down.

He started to pick up his speed. _She's fast. Good thing I'm faster._ Inuyasha started gaining on her.

* * *

><p>Naraku continued to watch the ordeal through the demonic mirror. His evil laugh rang out even louder. "Kagura!" he called out.<p>

His least loyal incarnation appeared from the other room.

"I have another chore for you," his voice wickedly purred with a large piece of the Shikon Jewel in his hand.

* * *

><p>He positioned himself and then Inuyasha jumped into the air, landing on Kagome's shoulders, forcing her onto the ground, but he did so without hurting her. He turned her on her back and held her arms, pinning her body down. Kagome grunted, using all her strength against him, only he was stronger; Inuyasha was left speechless.<p>

"Ka- Kagome," he saw the ears growing out of the top of her head; they were just like his. "What happened?"

Kagome stopped fighting him and relaxed her muscles, "I don't know. I woke up in a forest, then I can see better, smell everything, including blood, my nails grew like Dracula's, sharp enough to cut through my skin. I can run without getting tired and, oh yeah, I have dog ears sticking out of my head!" She got worked up as she kept talking. Kagome had to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

Inuyasha looked terrified, because he had no idea what was going on or how to stop it. "You smell like a half-demon, Kagome."

She started to cry. Inuyasha let go of her arms and got off of her quickly. "Please don't cry Kagome! What'd I say?"

"I'm turning into a half-demon!" She sat in ball on the ground, pulling at her hair; she turned to him, angry tears in her eyes. "I'm allowed to be a little upset!"

"Well, I'm not the one who did it!" He yelled back at her. "So why are you yelling at me?"

"Because you're the only one here and you're supposed to be my friend and you're not making me feel any better!"

"What the hell do you want me to do?"

"I don't know; help me figure out how this happened!"

"Fine!" He shouted. He sat in his usual position; legs crossed, arms over his chest. Then, in a low voice he asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Kagome breathed through her nose and calmed down enough to say, "I climbed out of the well, then I fainted. No, I sensed a jewel shard, then there was a really strong wind, and then a blackout."

"That was Kagura. You were on her feather, then Hakudōshi attacked. He said Naraku had a surprise for me."

"Well, I think we know what it is now." Kagome wiped away the last of her tears, enough to make a little joke. But now, she was determined. Gingerly, she stood up. Inuyasha stood up with her.

"This is going to be interesting."

"We have to figure out a way to fix this." Kagome dusted off her school skirt and looked out at the sky with worry on her face.

Inuyasha just looked confused. "Huh?"

Kagome gave him a serious, confused look. "Well, you don't expect me to stay like this do you? We've got to find Naraku and find a way change me back."

"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha nodded, but turned his head away, so Kagome couldn't see his face. "Yeah, being a half-demon's gotta be a burden on you."

She turned to him and quickly said, "I didn't mean it like that! I-"

"I know what you meant."

He stiffened. Then he turned around and growled again.

"I think I smell something." Kagome instinctivly reached behind her back. _My arrows are still at Keade's. I can't let Inuyasha fight alone._

The Tetsusaiga was drawn out and ready to go. "Get behind me, Kagome." Inuyasha ordered. Not giving her a choice, his free arm pushed her behind his back. Now wasn't the time to argue.

The strong winds announced her arrival and Kagura landed in front of Inuyasha, fan at the ready to attack. "Long time, no see, Kagome."

Inuyasha raised his Tetsusaiga. "There's only one reason why I'm not striking you down Kagura. What did Naraku do to Kagome?"

"Why don't you see for yourself, Inuyasha." Kagura reached inside her robes and pulled out a small object; a sacred jewel shard.

_I didn't sense that!_ Kagome paniced in her mind.

"Lisss!" She made the sound people make when a sharp pain comes suddenly; her hand went over her heart, the source of the pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha turned around quickly in worry, forgetting all about Kagura.

There was a bright glow leaking out from the sides of Kagome's hand. Removing it, they saw the source of the glow; another shard of the sacred jewel was in the center of her body.

_I didn't sense this either! _A sound of pain escaped her, as the winds around Kagome quickened. Soon, they were powerful enough to lift her in the air. Inuyasha held onto her shoulders.

"I'm not leaving you Kagome." He held her in an embrace, his hands cradling her body. He turned to his nemisis, "Stop this Kagura!" he shouted helplessly.

Kagome's cries stopped, he turned back to her in shock. Was that all it took? But, it was not what he expected. Her eyes were glazed over. _No! She can't be dead!_

But, she wasn't. This was worse. Kagome's eyes then turned a different color. Slowly, they tranformed from a beautiful light brown to blood red. Purple lines appeared on her face and her teeth were sharp and bared.

"Say something Kagome," he begged.

"Run," she whispered.

Then she lifted her newly elongated nails and scratched across his face. He fell to the ground as she slowly descended. The human side of Kagome that had told him to run was completely gone, as a full demon form of Kagome had taken over and stood in front of him. With no hesitation, she would kill him.

**AN- Thanks you guys! I'm glad you guys like my story, it's awesome! I don't really have much else to say, I just like talking to you guys. Your support is great and I hope I don't disappoint you guys. See you all in Chapter 9 after I read your reviews! =D**


	8. Yōkai

Blood smells like a lot of things. It always smells like salt and rusted metal, but when you have a nose like mine, you can smell so much more. The sweetness in it and the personality. Blood is like a fingerprint. Each person's is unique to them; no two people have blood that smells exactly the same.

Right now, all I could smell was adrenaline in my blood. Kagome was a full yōkai. She looked at me with blood red eyes and didn't recognize me at all. All the kindness and love she usually has, was gone. There was only rage and hatred.

Kagome landed gracefully on the ground and, without hesitation, lunged at Inuyasha with bared teeth and elongated claws. He dodged her attack and jumped behind her as her momentum carried her away.

"Fight it Kagome!" he shouted on the off chance she could hear him.

Whether she had realized what happened or just running on instinct, Kagome turned around to face her target; Inuyasha. She lunged again, claws out.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" she shouted.

Inuyasha dodged that attack too and Kagome's claws dug into the dirt. The force was so strong; the momentum forced her to tumble and hit her head on a nearby tree.

"Kagome!" He ran over to her and turned her body over. Her eyes were closed, she could be unconscious. Inuyasha lifted her in his arms and wiped the blood from her forehead, but more appeared, it smelled like apples. Even as a full yōkai, I could smell the same sweetness. That had to be good, right?

The purple lines started to fade from her cheeks. "Wake up Kagome," he whispered.

"Inuyasha," she opened her eyes, the red was clearing up. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he started to choke and cough; he turned his head away. Didn't want Kagome to see what he was really doing.

"You haven't won Inuyasha!" Kagura's voice shouted from above and the jewel shard glowed in her hand.

He turned his head back to Kagome.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed and the purple lines darkened again; much quicker this time. She curled her fingers, stained with red.

"Blades of BLOOD!"

Red disks shot from her hands, Inyasha dodged them and blocked another attack from her.

"Nice plan Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted to the sky, knowing that his arch nemesis would never miss a second of this action._ He knows there's nothing on this Earth that would ever make me to hurt Kagome._

Naraku only laughed evilly from his castle, enjoying his new game.

"Listen to me Kagome," he dodged a lunge and held by her wrists. Not tight enough to hurt her but enough to restrain. "You've got to fight through this."

"Mreh." The growl sounded feral; it could have come from a tiger or panther.

Kagome used her strength and Inuyasha's hesitance to break his grasp and dove into a backwards, no-handed cartwheel, landing on her feet facing him. If this was the demon blood that gave her that ability, he wished she'd consider keeping it. There was a beauty and grace to it.

"Hold still mutt." A calm voice that vaguely resembled Kagome's shouted. It stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. The sound coming out of her mouth was like three voices layered on top of each other. One high pitched and screechy, one in a deep baritone and the third was Kagome's real voice, somewhere trapped inside.

Kagome held a bloody clawed hand in front face, positioning for an attack.

"Hey Kagome!" a voice shouted from the air. A fierce Kirara landed in the clearing; Miroku and Sango dismounted, weapons in hand. Shippou stayed on his friends back.

"What the-?" Sango started to say, but she was cut off by a leap Kagome made.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted and jumped in front of Sango with only a sheathed Tetsusaiga for protection. The force from the sword repelled the full demon Kagome and caused both of them to fall backwards.

Inuyasha was on his feet quicker. He braced himself, and pounced as far as he could, using all his force to hold Kagome's shoulders down. She angrily shook her head with a growl.

"Kagome, you wouldn't forgive yourself if hurt Sango." Maybe she could hear him; for a brief moment Kagome stopped growling and looked Inuyasha in his golden eyes. But the moment was fleeting and over almost as soon as it began.

Kagome propelled her legs forward with enough strength to force Inuyasha to roll over her head and let go of her shoulders.

Kagome tensed caught in a sandwich between her friends and Inuyasha.

Miroku stood with his staff at the ready. He shouted at Inuyasha, "What's happened to Kagome?"

In a low growl, though loud enough for Miroku to hear, he answered, "Naraku somehow turned her into a hanyou like me. And like all half-demons, the demon blood has taken over."

"Now she's a full yōkai with no control." Miroku said as he pulled out some sacred sutras.

Sango tightly held Hiraikotsu as she stood on Miroku's left. "Naraku's nothing if not clever," she commented. She was disgusted at the idea of fighting her friend. Kagome and Sango were so close; they could have been sisters in another life. Maybe they were.

"Don't hurt her Inuyasha!" Shippou shouted from Kirara's back as the large cat demon moved directly behind her owner.

Not taking his eyes off Kagome, Inuyasha said in low, sullen voice. "I'm not stupid Shippou." He held the scabbard of Tetsusaiga tightly, even though he would never use the sword on Kagome, the sheath would still make an excellent shield. He was just about to leap on Kagome again to try and calm her down and bring her back when there was a sound. A howling. Wolf howls.

_KOUGA!_

The wolf demon arrived to the clearing in a whirling tornado, creating an awkward triangle with Kagome in the center. "Don't worry Kagome, I'm-" He looked at her and saw searing red eyes, feral claws, her savage fangs. "Ka- Kagome!"

At the edge of the clearing, hidden among the trees was an observing demon. Sesshōmaru had arrived, finally discovering the source of the unusual smell. He was still debating whether or not to pull out Tōkijin and if he did, who to use it on.

**AN- Hey guys, love your reviews, they make my day, so write more! Sorry it took so long to finally get this up. Writer's Block, she is a cold heartless bitch. But fret not my minions, there are three other stories of mine for you to snack on while you wait. ;) Hopefully, I'll see you sooner, rather than later.**


	9. Hope?

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kouga asked as he walked toward her in the center of the uneven triangle. She turned her head, maybe at the sound of her name, his voice or the new smell. She bared her teeth and launched at him, razor talons ready to rip his throat to shreds.

"Woah." Kouga jumped and dodged her attack, landing not far from his position. Kagome stopped herself from tumbling too much; she was learning quickly.

Kouga took in her appearance; piercing red eyes, sharp, dangerous talons, ears on the top of her head that resembled the Mutt's. Kagome's mouth was wide open, showing off her very sharp teeth that could only be called fangs and hissing and growling like a cornered animal.

"What did you do to her, Mutt!" He shouted, turning to Inuyasha.

Taken aback, Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, before leaning closer to Kouga, raising his free fist shouting, "I didn't do anything you stupid wolf!"

"Are they really going to do this now?" Shippou asked deadpan.

"Looks like it," Sango answered in a determined voice, readying Hiraikotsu, trying not to be hesitant with it.

"Why do I leave her with such a useless person?" Kouga grumbled. "Every time I turn around this girl is being kidnapped by Naraku or some crazy witch or whatever and it's always your fault. You can't keep Kagome safe!"

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha said in a low growl. The nails of his fists digging so hard into his flesh of his balled fists that he drew his own blood. He didn't seem to notice.

But was he right? Kagome was always being taken by some crazy demon. But he always managed to get her back. But now; this. How could he save her from this?

_Scratch! _Kouga let out a scream and fell to the ground, unconscious. They were too busy fighting and blaming each other that they didn't notice Kagome recover from her flip and launch at the wolf.

The crazed Kagome turned her attention to the dog demon, ready to attack, with no recognition in her eyes.

A sutra appeared. Kagome had been too fast for it to stop her from hurting Kouga, but she finally was still enough and it landed on her back. A surge of pinching electricity overwhelmed her body; Kagome lost consciousness and fell; Inuyasha caught her before she could hit the ground. Carefully, he turned Kagome unto her back. She looked like she had when she was sleeping in her bed back in her time. Her breathing steadied and Inuyasha reached out to hold her hand. "What's going on in your head, Kagome?"

Above in the air, Kagura turned to a nearby saimyōshō, knowing Naraku was using them to watch this little gathering. Waiting for orders, she turned back. This was losing interest. Suddenly, she heard his voice in her head, telling her what to do.

Miroku and Sango ran to their unconscious friend but stopped in their tracks when they saw a young girl running toward them.

"Is Miss Kagome okay?" a worried Rin asked in her sweet voice as she knelt next to Inuyahsa.

"I hope so," Sango said, curtly. They looked around the perimeter of the woods. If Rin was here, then Sesshōmaru wasn't far away. But why would he allow Rin to run into a field with an uncontrolable demon? They were about to get there answer.

"What are you doing here, Sesshōmaru?" Inuyasha asked, his voice laced with suspicion and accusation. Hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, he carefully laid Kagome's head gently on the ground with his other hand.

Sesshōmaru said nothing; he stared at Inuyasha with a blank but severe look. It was as if he was deciding whether or not to kill him.

Finally someone spoke up. "Lord Sesshōmaru, what's wrong with Miss Kagome?" Rin's bell-like voice rang out.

The powerful demon looked down at his human companion, then back at the unconscious girl in the grass.

"Let's go Rin." He turned and walked away.

"But Lord Sessh-" Rin started to say, before devotedly following him back into the forest. She took a look back at the group before walking after Sesshōmaru.

"Why aren't we going to helping Miss Kagome, Lord Sesshōmaru?" Rin asked innocently. She didn't receive an answer and also didn't press for one. She simply followed Sesshōmaru deeper ino the forest.

_Kagome? The human girl who can sense Sacred Jewel Shards._ Sesshōmaru thought to himself. _Inuyasha's fondness of human companions has always been a weakness. It led to Father's down fall. But she didn't smell human. Something made her into a filthy half breed. Only Naraku could have thought of something so wickedly clever and have the means to execute it. So, Naraku found a way to change humans into half demons. This will be entertaining._

**AN- I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this took so long to put up guys. I literally have a laundry list as to why it almost a month to get this chapter ready. One of them is writer's block. I won't get into the other but, let's just say there were so personal issues going on in the Ravenwood household. I can't promise that the next one will be up soon, but I can promise that it won't take a month this time. Thanks for your endless patience and your glowing reviews. (Oops, did I say that outloud? - Eleventh Doctor's eyebrow dance -) Until next time dear friends!**


End file.
